Cardfight! Vanguard: Burning Spirit
by Ninjazombie557
Summary: A new beginning for Cray and Earth. A young boy named, Shinichi Hara, is introduced to the world of trading card games. One game has him most interested. Cardfight! Vanguard. Along his journey, a group of people wish to intercept his adventure to the Regional Tournament. Shinichi, along with his friends, Ushio, Clara, Yuuto and John must overcome this obstacle. OC.
1. Main Character Sheet

A new beginning for the world of Cray and Earth. A young boy named Shinichi Hara will connect his heart and soul to many people all around the world as he discovers the world of Cray, and the trading card game that represents it. Cardfight! Vanguard. As Shinichi battles his way through the card shop tournament, he finds that they are many people that would intercept in his journey. But he is far from alone. Backed up his friends that have formed a team called, Team Brighten Soul V (victory), and his powerful avatar, Dragonic Overlord, Shinichi will fight to do his best and overcome his limits.

It's time, Stand up Vanguard!

_**Team Brighten Soul V**_

Name: Shinichi Hara.

Age: 15.

Eye colour: Blue

Hair length/colour: Short brown.

Noticeable clothing: Hooded red puffy vest with a small V on the right side. Grey sleeved shirt under vest. Brown cargo pants and black shoes.

Personality: Shinichi is shy at first, but later becomes a passionate Cardfighter. He always looks out for those he cares for, even if he can't do anything to help them. He can be a little hotblooded at times in his fights, but he has fun and strives to become stronger no matter what. Shinichi fights with his spirit. Even though he doesn't posses PSY Qualia, he is still connected to his cards.

Fighting style/Clan: His Kagero Clan thins his enemies Rear-Guards down to nothing then moves in for the final attack. He uses his tactics to take down every defense his opponent can muster and reduce it to ashes. Making big plays all around to make sure he comes out on top. He won't back down against anything or anyone. His Vanguard Circle colour is red.

Avatar Cards: Dragonic Overlord. Dragon Knight, Aleph. Embodiment of Victory, Aleph. Blazing Core Dragon. Blazing Flare Dragon. Dragonic Lawkeeper.

Name: Ushio Suzuki.

Age: 17.

Eye colour: Silver blue eyes.

Hair length/ colour: Middle length black.

Noticeable clothing: Blue unzipped jacket with a small V on the right side. white singlet under jacket. Cream white pants and black and white shoes.

Personality: Ushio starts off as a cold hearted person, and picking on fighters weaker than himself. His logic for this is that he needs to become stronger to defeat someone. But after his battle with Shinichi, he becomes a more humble and honorable Cardfight. With his friends at his side, he starts to open up more often. While he still keeps his cool and calculated nature, he's more willing to fight those to seek strength from within, even if he has PSY Qualia.

Fighting style/Clan: His Royal Paladin Clan features cards that keeps his Rear-Guards full and his hand size big. Along with his Superior Calling abilities and power up skills, he still calculates how he uses his Counterblasts and Triggers. Making middle grounded plays all the way through to victory, he makes sure to give his opponent no quarter. His Vanguard Circle colour is light blue.

Avatar Cards: Blaster Blade. Solitary Knight, Gancelot. King of Knights, Alfred. Alfred Early. Soul Saver Dragon. White Dragon Knight, Pendragon.

Name: Clara Alexandra.

Age: 15.

Eye colour: Emerald green.

Hair length/ colour: Shoulder long actual red hair.

Noticeable clothing: Green collared shirt with a small V on the right collared part. White vest. White skirt. Green stockings and black school shoes.

Personality: Clara is a girl who is hotblooded when it comes to people she can't tolerate. She finds it hard to make friends but when she does, she's loyal and protective. She doesn't let anyone get away with calling her fat or making her life hell. She cares about those she cherishes and cares for. Even more when she has a crush on someone.

Fighting style/Clan: Her Oracle Think Tank Clan progresses to become a living wall of defense. Her style is to wait all of her opponents attacks out and then crush them with her Trigger set up abilities and Guarding denial powers. Her patience is what makes her a deadly adversary and heavily underestimated. She quickly changes that in her fights, with great effort. Her Vanguard Circle colour is green.

Avatar Cards: CEO Amaterasu. Maiden of Libra. Goddess of Flower Divination, Sakuya. Scarlet Witch, CoCo. Battle Sister, Cookie. Imperial Daughter.

Name: Yuuto Ishikawa.

Age: 16.

Eye colour: Light brown.

Hair length/ colour: Short hazel brown.

Noticeable clothing: Goggles that sit above his forehead or around his neck. Orange shirt with a small V on the right side. Black pants with white tape around his left knee and light brown boots.

Personality: As one of Ushio's childhood friends, Yuuto had a hard time understanding him at first. But he stuck with him when he was introduced to Vanguard. Yuuto considers Ushio as his best friend. He is clumsy and very optimistic, but he also protects what he believes in as well as what his friends believe. Yuuto puts his heart on the battlefield, making him determined to stand up and keep standing against all odds.

Fighting style/Clan: His Nova Grappler Clan is designed to be an offensive powerhouse. He delivers attack, after attack, after attack within minutes of Re-Standing his Vanguard or Rear-Guard. He doesn't rest, doesn't give up and doesn't show mercy to his opponent. He will continue until his opponent is out of cards and the last Damage has been placed. His Vanguard Circle colour is orange.

Avatar Cards: Brutal Jack. Asura Kaiser. Gold Rutile. Mr. Invincible. Pluto Blaukluger.

Name: Lizzy Maxian.

Age: 16.

Eye colour: Dark blue.

Hair length/ colour: Neck height dirt blond.

Noticeable clothing: A dark blue head band. Blue shirt with a small V on the right. Blue jeans and nice sapphire shoes.

Personality: Lizzy has always been a spoiled girl. She grew up in a wealthy family that prized itself on being big in America. After a traumatic incident that scared for the rest of her life, she's changed from being a bratty spoiled princess, to an optimistic and friendly, bubbly person. She can be considered an airhead at times, but she is a smart person and tends to hide it from others. She is part of a band called Star Breeze, she is the main vocalist while Yuuto is the main Guitarist.

Fighting style/Clan: Her Bermuda Triangle Clan is a troublesome deck to face against. While she is the manager of Team Brighten Soul V, she will fight if she has to and she doesn't care who it is. Her deck is made to send cards back to her hand for more Calling to Rear-Guard or the Guardian Circle to defend. She keeps her eyes on her Deck to Call her Units from there in case of any skills that were activated, keeping her hand nice and neat. Her Vanguard Circle colour is pink.

Avatar Cards: Top Idol, Pacifica. Top Idol, Riviere.

Name: John Trave.

Age: 15.

Eye colour: Silver.

Hair length/ colour: Short blond.

Noticeable clothing: Black hooded unzipped jacket with a small V on the right side. White collared school shirt. Black pants and black shoes.

Personality: John considers himself to be stronger than most people. While he isn't the brightest or smartest, he'll always have his friends back through the end. John tries his best to have his friends notice him, he will do anything for them and do his absolute best. He's a caring person, but when it comes down to those he dislikes or hurt him, he will stop at nothing to crush them completely.

Fighting style/Clan: His Dark Irregulars Clan are quite frightful in a Cardfight. His Soul Charging abilities stack up quick and he makes good use of it. With the help of many Units that charge his power up and give him the necessary skills at the time, make this deck strong and reliable. His plays are light at the start, Soul Charging every opportunity he can get, but his opponent wouldn't know until it was too late. His Vanguard Circle colour is maroon.

Avatar cards: Demon World Marquis, Amon. Stil Vampire. Edel Rose. No Life King, Death Anchor. Dark Lord of the Abyss.

Those are the main characters you will see and learn more about in this Fanfiction. Later on, I will introduce the minor and main antagonist of this season.


	2. Chapter 1 Stand up the Vanguard!

**Cardfight! Vanguard: Burning Spirit**

**Episode 1: Stand up my Vanguard! Fiery Beginning**

A grey cloudy sky, purple lightning striking the surface of the battlefield, the mountain terrain scared black from flames long passed. A tall dragon charges at an elven knight with shining, silver armour, a blue cape and winged helmet. He is mounted on an armoured Pegasus and wielding a bright glowing blade with a blue aura. The dragons face is covered by his helmet, his blade swipes at the knight but is blocked by a pink, mechanical dog. She evaporates into blue dust particles and then the dragon tries to attack once again, but is denied his attack as the elven knight guards with his sword.

"Unbelievable! You still think you can win, Gancelot?" The dragon growls. The dragon looks Gancelot in the eye then backs away. He has two warbeasts at his side, wearing purple and black robes and necklaces made of skulls. The two men at Gancelot's side are blindfolded, wearing orange and black scarves, their swords sheathed. A small boy in blue and white robes wearing glasses and holding a book stands behind one of the warriors.

"I'll be able to survive this turn; you're finished, Gancelot!" Dueling Dragon, ZANBAKU says. Gancelot smiles at the remark as he prepares his Pegasus to charge at him.

"Think again, ZANBAKU. I'm preparing to charge up the counterblasts!" Gancelot's blade starts to glow brighter; a blue crackling aura that spreads over his shinging armour.

"Oh god!" ZANBAKU starts to tremble yet readies his defenses.

"Stealth Beast, White Mane, will Intercept!" the two robed warbeasts teleport from a cloud of smoke in front of ZANBAKU to guard their general. Gancelot charges at them, not caring that these warriors stand in his way. With one, swift swing from his sword, he cuts straight through the White Manes with ease, they both disappear in a cloud of grey smoke, but through the smoke comes Gancelot as he lays a fatal blow on ZANBAKU.

"This is the end!" shouts Gancelot and ZANBAKU starts to fade away in a dark teal cloud. Gancelot has won the battle.

But now I cut back to reality, I see that the game has come to an end. To the right end of the table, Ushio Suzuki, a young Japanese man around the age of seventeen with black, middle length hair, a blue jacket with a white shirt under it and light brown pants and black and white shoes. He had defeated the man at the left end, my sister's boyfriend, Jason Benjamin. A twenty year old American man with short, black hair, a black singlet, bright red baggy pants and Nike's; he also had a piercing on the right side of his lips and on his eye brows. Jason is humiliated by the defeat in front of his girlfriend and punches the table.

"How… how did I lose to someone who has a trial deck, when I put a lot into making this deck work?!" Ushio had packed his cards in a blue deck box with the Cardfight! Vanguard circle on the front and back. Ushio looked him in the eyes.

"It's because you didn't see a winning image with that deck. I saw mine with this." He said, looks at the deck box and walks to the card store manager. A fiery redhead with beautiful green eyes and purple lip stick, she was wearing casual clothing in the store and bright green shoes. The store manager declared Ushio the winner of the store tournament, everyone started clapping and cheering.

I stood at the back of the crowd, looking at Jason; he seemed pretty upset that he didn't win. My name is Shinichi Hara and I'm only fifteen years old. I have short brown hair and blue eyes and am wearing a grey, long sleeve t-shirt and light cream coloured pants with red shoes. My sister, Kiriko Hara was sitting next to Jason trying to comfort him. My sister was wearing her favourite colours; light and dark blue long sleeved t-shirt, an unbuttoned vest over the top and skirt. Even her shoes were light blue.

The walk back home was eventful, hearing Jason go on about how he should have won if he'd done this or that. I zoned out ages ago. I was too busy messing with my game on the DS. Jason decided to vent his frustration out on me and snatched the DS out of my hands.

"Give it back, please?" I tried to grab it but he nudged me aside. I stumbled and fell to the ground.

"Jason, stop messing around and just give it back to him" my sister said. Jason laughed a bit and walked up to me, throwing my DS in my lap.

"There you go, you little runt." He snarled and walked off with Kiriko.

I stood up and brushed myself off, watching them walk away then slowly made my way home. Dad was at work, like always, and mum was doing her work. I went straight up stairs, washed my hands and sat down at my desk. The present my grandfather had given me was still on the table. I hadn't opened it yet because he was coming down to visit us soon and I wanted to open it with him here. He was diagnosed with cancer not long ago and is now going through chemo therapy so that it doesn't spread. He could have surgery to remove it but the problem is him surviving the operation not to mention the cost. I sighed and got out my homework.

That night, as I was pulling on my pyjamas, there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said as I climbed into bed. It was my dad, he'd come in to talk to me. He was wearing his suit still. He sat at the end of the bed and patted my leg.

"How was your day, son?" he asked me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Can't complain, had a good day, you?" I asked and my father shrugged his shoulders and scratched his cheek. "Helped out clients then found out from Kiriko that Jason hurt you. Are you ok?" He raised an eyebrow in concern. Dad's always looked out for me and hates Jason as much as I do. I smiled and sat up to hug him.

"I'm ok dad. I just really want him to stop antagonising me"

Dad patted me on the back then pulled away to look into my eyes.

"Shinichi, Kiriko will not be with him forever, believe me. He will make a mistake that she won't be able to overlook. Besides, I think you should hang out with your American friend. Not all of them are bad" We both chuckled at that.

"Good night, Shinichi." Dad said as he kissed me on the head and got up to leave. He stopped at the door and turned back to me.

"Shinichi, are you looking forward to grandfather coming down? He misses you guys so much"

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while and I love him so much. Wait, he misses you and mum too, doesn't he?" Dad nodded back in response and walked out the door, closing it behind him

"Final turn!" Johnathan Trave, my best friend, stated. He has short blond, hair and silver eyes. He's wearing the school uniform but with the two top buttons undone and his tie loosened; he's always been seen as a badass but is a great guy.

"Stand and Draw." John said, turning his cards on the mat so they faced up then drawing one from his deck. He drew a creepy looking demon then cheered himself for drawing what he needed. The other kids around were in awe as this match was pretty big; John's a natural at Cardfighting. Cardfight! Vanguard is a game where you are a leader of a clan on the planet Cray and, as this leader, the vanguard, you level up your Grade and call other units into battle alongside you; your mission is to defeat your opponent's vanguard and claim victory, and the land they defended, or they clam yours. The way you win in a Cardfight is that you need to deal sic damage to your opponent and vice versa.

Imagining this match on the battlefield of Cray, this demon at Grade 2 stared down this massive behemoth giant, Grade 3 unit called Juggernaut Maximum. He had a football helmet and shoulder pads with spikes on them along with cuffs with spikes and chains, hence why his clan is called Spike Brothers. The demon is the grade 2 unit, Demon of Aspiration, Amon. John's main cards are the evolutions of Amon, a mighty demon lord of the Dark Irregulars clan. John held his card and started to chant.

"Your power evolves beyond mortals, ripping the minds and souls of foes are child's play. Beware and cower. The devil has arrived! I Ride! Demon World Marquis, Amon!" John places the card on top of the one he has on the Vanguard Circle and it spins for a while, the card and the vanguard circle glow maroon. Amon's body changes and grows taller, his stomach rips open and develops teeth and an eye. His skin becomes black and red; he grows two more arms and his wings and tail become bigger, Grade 3 with 10000 power. He roars across the battlefield, a terrible shriek of terrifying power that sent fear through the Spike Brothers. This poor opponent facing John had no chance now. They both had four damage dealt to them.

"I activate Amon's skill; Counterblast." Said John as he flipped one card in his Damage Zone face down, then proceeded to put one of his rear-guard cards into the soul which is the pile of cards under the vanguard himself.

"I put one of my rear-Guards into the soul. I choose Demon Bike of the Witching Hour. Then you choose one of your rear-Guards and retire it." John said and grinned, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"I'll retire Wonder Boy." Said John's opponent, Billy, a kid with blue dyed hair and brown eyes. Amon shot a demonic laser at Wonder Boy and made him vanish in a cloud of dark purple coloured dust. Amon had swallowed the Demon Bike of the Witching Hour with his mouth. Juggernaut Maximum stood firm against this foe, but it will be his undoing. John picked three cards from his hand and placed them in three open rear-guard circles.

"I Call Demon Bike of the Witching Hour, Prisoner Beast and Gwynn the Ripper." The three units appear next to and behind Amon; his loyal subjects are ready to end this fight. Gwynn the Ripper has blue skin, wavy long white hair and black armour with purple markings on his chest plate and leg guards. He also sports a purple cape that suits his look; Grade 2 with 9000 power.

John then flipped over two cards in his damage zone and said "Counterblast! I active Gwynn's skill and retire your Panzer Gale!" Gwynn raises his right arm, blades appear and he shoots one into Billy's giant Ogre who was wearing a purple shirt with the number sixteen on it, purple spiked shoulder pads and a helmet with a massive silver horn. Panzer Gale vanished in a big cloud of light purple dust. Demon Bike of the Witching Hour is behind Gwynn, the bike is demonic looking with spikes and glowing red lights, Grade 1 with 6000 power. John now prepares his attack on Billy.

"Prisoner Beast boosts Werewolf Sieger and he attacks your Vanguard!" John said, turning his cards side-ways. Prisoner Beast is covered in fur, blue except for the yellow of his hands and feet. His horns are yellow and he is quite big for a demon, but his wings are too small which, ironically, are chained to the beast so he can't escape. He is a Grade 1 with 8000 power. He starts producing this maroon coloured aura that then gives his +8000 power to Werewolf Sieger. Sieger is a demonic looking werewolf with claws that put lions to shame. His power is now boosted with the power that Prisoner Beast wields, and he is now at 18000 power. With this, Sieger rushes his way up to Juggernaut Maximum. Billy takes one card and places it above the vanguard and the two front row rear-guards.

"Guard with Silence Joker!" Billy declares. A purple demon wrapped in spikes teleported from a light purple coloured dust to stand in front of Juggernaut, Grade 0 Critical Trigger with 10000 Shield. Sieger slices his way through Joker, but his power was reduced and he wasn't strong enough to harm Juggernaut, so he backs off to stand beside Amon.

John, still grinning, chuckles a bit. "Not bad Billy, brilliant really, but it's far from over." John then turns Devil Child, a grade 1 boosting unit behind Amon, and then does the same for Demon World Marquis, Amon. Devil Child is a demon woman with black coverings and white skin, along with black horns and red cloth like threads coming off her coverings. She wields two black spears with golden chains around them; her maroon aura adds her power to Amon's. Her +6000 power is added on to Amon's 10000 power making him 16000.

"Devil Child boosts Demon World Maquis, Amon" John says. Amon's eye within his abdomen opens, releasing a laser that turns into a tiny black flaming ball that Amon charges with his four hands. John then adds to the power of Amon with his and Devil Child's skills.

"Devil Child's skill activates. When there are six or more cards in the soul, my Dark Irregulars vanguard gains an additional +4000 power on top of what he has." Amon's power goes from 16000 to 20000 in an instant; Amon's flames start to grow larger, his hands spreading wider.

"But I'm not done yet." Said John. Billy looks worried about what's going to happen next. John takes out the cards that are in the vanguards soul and counts them. There are fifteen cards. John smiles then places the cards back under Amon.

"Amon has a skill." John said, quietly Billy gasped, he knew something bad was about to hit.

"During my turn, Amon gains +1000 power for every card in the soul; right now I have fifteen. So Amon gains +15000 power!" Amon now became a powerhouse, reaching 35000 power with those skills combined. Amon's ball of fire was now humongous; jet-black flames danced around the fire ball. Amon let loose a demonic human laugh, Juggernaut cringed at the sound. Billy could see this wouldn't go down well for him.

"Feel the power of Amon, attack!" John said, his right hand poised above his vanguard that glowed maroon.

"No guard." Billy stated. Guarding is the act of taking cards from your hand and adding their defensive shield to your rear-Guard or your Vanguard; the lower the grade, the more powerful the shield is. But, it this case, it seems Billy wants to wait it out a bit. John placed his right hand on the top of his deck, ready to perform a twin drive. A drive check can only be done with the Vanguard; it's the act of taking the top card of your deck and showing it to your opponent, in the hopes of getting a trigger unit. Trigger units are all grade zeroes - they have a special effect that can only be activated when you do a drive check, and they give you a bonus +5000 power and an added effect. A twin drive can only be done with a grade three vanguard - it allows you to check two cards instead of one, in the hopes of getting a trigger unit or two. There are four types of trigger units; Critical Triggers are units that allow you to give a unit +1 Critical that, in turn, deals two damage to an opponent. Then, if you get another that's +2 Critical, that deals three damage and so on. Stand Triggers allow you to stand a unit that has just attacked, allowing for more attacks in one turn. Draw Triggers allow you to draw one card from your deck. And Heals Triggers allow you to heal one point of damage if you have higher or the same amount of damage as your opponent.

"Twin drive check." Said John as he reveals the first card, Dark Knight of Nightmareland, a Critical Trigger. John smiles as the card glows yellow and he shows it to Billy.

"Critical Trigger, giving +5000 power to Gwynn, and the Critical effect to Amon." Gwynn gains a +5000 power boost and has 14000 power now. As for Amon, he gets to inflict two damage to Billy. Juggernaut whimpers at the sight of Amon's power; if he wasn't scared before he sure is now. John reveals the next card to be Devil Child, not a trigger.

"Face the awesome power of hell itself. Inferno Ritual!" John said with some excitement. Amon fired the massive black ball of fire at Juggernaut Maximum; it hit with such ferocity and power.

Billy had a look of determination, hoping to pull a heal trigger there for he announced. "Damage Trigger check." The way you take damage in the game is the same way you drive check with the Vanguard, but instead of the card or cards going to your hand, they are sent to the damage zone to your left. Billy checked a card, but it wasn't a trigger. He checked the next and no luck there; Billy had six damage, he had lost. The guys went wild, they cheered for John, who was considered the best player in the 9th grade vanguard club.

"John Trave has won the Cardfight!" Said the announcer. John rose for his seat and walked towards me, that grin on his face.

"Well? Did that quench your thirst for the game?" He said, giving me a nudge on my shoulder

"I don't even know what that's meant to mean" I laughed heard the home bell go. John near my house so we walked home together as usual. He asked me something that I'm sure he's asked me before, but that didn't stop him.

"So, have you thought about giving vanguard a try?"

I glanced up from my DS and said "I have, I just don't know what type of deck I would like to make." John patted me on the shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I'll help you. When you find out what clan you want, let me know and I'll find anything related to them." John grinned again and I nodded with a smile. I feel like I've known John forever. He didn't have many friends when we first met so I introduced him to more people; he helped me with my homework and stood up for against the nasty idiots who bothered me sometimes. Since then, we've always been there for each other.

We said goodbye to each other at my gate and, as I walked up the path to the front door, it opened. Grandfather came striding towards me, his face wrinkled in a loving smile, arms held out. His hair was greyer but neat, he even seemed shorter, but his blue eyes still twinkled. I enfolded me in his strong arms and tears pricked my eyes as I realised how much I'd missed him.

"Oh, looks like someone missed you a lot." My mum said as she stood in the doorway, her brown eyes smiling, brown hair in a ponytail.

Dinner was full of laughter and catching up on each other's events. Grandfather happily told us he was doing well with the chemo therapy, that the cancer hadn't spread and, hopefully, he'll be able to have surgery soon. That night, he came up into my room to talk and noticed the present he'd sent me still sitting on my desk.

"Why haven't you opened it yet?" He asked, looking concerned.

"I wanted to open it when you were here, Grandfather. I hate opening things you've given me without you being here so I can show you how much I appreciate you and all you do for me" He smiled and a tear slowly rolled down his cheek. He passed me the present and encouraged me to open it. I tore the golden paper from the contents inside and gasped; it was a Cardfight! Vanguard Trial Deck 2: Raging Dragon of the Empire. The box was red, custom made and had a unit on the front cover; a red armoured humanoid dragon with yellow eyes, wings made of fire and, in his hands, a mighty dragon sword. Underneath the box were five vanguard packs of CFV BT01 Descent of the King of Knights. These packs had a knight in white armour on a blue horse with fire for hair. The art was amazing. I opened the deck first and flicked through the cards. They all looked great but the one card that stood out to me was the cover card, Dragonic Overlord. I opened the packs and discovered some great cards to add to my deck. I got two Wyvern Guard, Barri double rare cards, a Vortex Dragon double rare card, Dragon Knight, Aleph double rare and another Dragonic Overlord SP rarity, the highest there is. I couldn't believe that Grandfather even knew about Vanguard or that he knew I wasn't able to get one of my own so got one for me. Then Grandfather told me something that shocked me but also made me honour the cards more.

"This clan, the Kagero clan are one of four legendary clans that are quite hard to find. I got this a while ago and saved it for this occasion; I want you to have this deck and build one yourself, enjoy it with your friends and meet new people." My grandfather said to me, I started to feel sad, feeling the tears stream down my face as grandfather hugged me.

"I'm sorry grandfather, for not being able to help you." I said. Mum, Dad and Kiriko heard me crying and stood at my bedroom door.

Grandfather held me tighter and said "There's no need to be sorry Shinichi; if I am meant to die, then I have lived a good life. You and Kiriko are the best things to enter my life and I am very happy to have seen the both of you again."

When I woke up the next morning I realised Grandfather's words had followed me into my dreams. Putting my clothes on, I noticed that my new deck was on the bed side table. I grabbed it and popped it into the deck box. Mum and Dad had already left for work, Kiriko for school and Grandfather was still asleep. When I got to school, John was waiting at the gate for me.

"Hey man, decided what clan you wanted to use?" I smiled slightly and let him prattle on till we got to class. I placed my bag on my desk and got out my deck box.

"Take a look" I said, smugly. He took out the deck and the first unit he saw was Dragonic Overlord. John's eyes widened in surprise.

"No way! You've got the Kagero clan? Where did you get this?!" I grinned, enjoying the moment. From then till lunch, John and I excitedly talked about the different cards and battle tactics. At lunch time, we heard that there was a Cardfight going on between George and Ushio. I hadn't realised George went to school still; I thought he'd already finished. Ushio had just won the fight and walked off to the side.

"Hey, you!" John yelled out to Ushio and I cringed at how loud he was.

"Ouch! Do you have to yell so loud?" I asked. John turned to me and smiled apologetically then turned back to Ushio.

"You want to fight me?" He called out.

Ushio didn't even look at him, just said "I don't fight those who are below me; there'd be no challenge in it." Ushio then looked John in the eyes.

John was furious; being called below someone is like a punch in the stomach. John was ready to knock the lights out of him; I tried to hold him back and, with the help of two others, restrained him.

I saw John's face, contorted with shame and fury and, without knowing why, I walked calmly over to Ushio.

"I… I don't like it when people insult my friends. I want to fight you" John was shocked out of his anger and came up behind me, whispering in my ear "Shinich, are sure? I mean, you saw what this guy did in the tournament, he annihilated the competition and this would be your first match."

"I'm sure. I know how to play and, besides, I need to start somewhere." I stared Ushio down. This weird feeling came over me, I was something in his eyes that wasn't natural, and it seemed out of this world.

Ushio smiled and said to me "Sure, I'm game. I'll waste some time on you." We walked to the Cardfight table and sat at opposite ends. We took our first vanguards and placed them face down on the vanguard circles. After that, we shuffled our decks and placed them in the deck zone.

Ushio looked at me. "Are you ready? Imagine it. We're standing on the surface of the planet Cray. A world much like ours but different in terrain and inhabitants. We are astral spirits and are too weak to maintain an existence here. But when our Vanguards arrive, we begin the battle." Ushio said. In my minds eye, Cray looked beautiful; I saw dragons and eagles the size of humans, soaring through the clouds.

We picked up how cards, ready to do battle on Cray. The cards I have are Embodiment of Armour Bahr, Wyvern Strike Tejas, Wyvern Strike, Jarran, Flame of Hope, Aermo and Dragon Monk, Goku. Ushio had two Little Sage Marrons, Wingal, Knight of Silence, Gallatin and Solitary Knight, Gancelot. We then placed our right hand on our Vanguards and said in unison

"Stand up, Vanguard!" I say.

"Stand up, the Vanguard!" Ushio says.

Our vanguards turned over to the card art and our circles glowed. Ushio's glowed blue while mine glowed red.

I said with a proud and furious tone "Lizard Runner, Undeux!" The red aura evaporated and showed a lizard with mechanical wings and wielding two yellow, pulse blades. My vanguard roared like a baby dragon; Grade 0 with 6000 power. Ushio's vanguard circle glowed blue and called out his first vanguard.

"Stardust Trumpeter!" With the blue waves disappearing, a little angel girl, Grade 0 with 6000 power, in white with a trumpet stood against my Undeux. Ushio drew a card from his deck and took one from his hand, stacking it on top of his vanguard.

"I Ride, Little Sage Marron." The Vanguard Circle glows as he placed the card on top. Stardust Trumpeter blows her horn and is transformed into a little boy with blue robes covered with white armour, wearing a blue hat with a white strip and holding a red and purple book in his right hand.

"I end my turn." Ushio said, looking me straight in the eyes. I draw my next card, Berserk Dragon, a grade 2. Could come in handy next time. I take a card and do the same thing he did in the beginning.

"Ride the Embodiment of Armour, Bahr." Undeux is covered by a flash of red light and turns into a demon with white hair, blue skin and yellow eyes, wearing demonic armour and wielding a black sword. He is a Grade 1 with 8000 power. He grunts as he swipes his sword through the dust.

"Then I Call the Flame of Hope, Aermo." Behind Bahr, a girl with red skin and tribal clothing appears. Grade 1 with 6000 power. I turn Aermo and Bahr sideways.

"Boosted by Aermo, Bahr attacks your vanguard." I said to Ushio. Bahr is covered by Aermo's red aura as his power of 8000 is increased by Aermo's power of +6000 combining it to 14000 power. Bahr lifts his blade onto his shoulder and charges at Marron who is ready for the attack.

"No guard." Ushio says. I put my hand on the top of my deck to perform a drive check.

"Drive check, no Trigger." I say, revealing the top card to be Dragon Knight, Nehalem, a grade 2 and not a trigger, but at least I hit his vanguard. Marron is struck by Bahr's blade and falls to his knees. Bahr jumps back as Marron gets back up.

"Damage check." Ushio takes the top card and places it in the damage zone.

The score is now Ushio, 1 damage and Shinichi, 0 damage. Ushio draws a card for his turn. His eyes glow that weird blue colour again, very different from his usual eye colour. I really didn't understand it.

"You'd better not turn out to be a waste of my time, beginner." He said. I bristled at the remark and stayed quiet but wasn't going to let him trash talk me like that. He raised his card to the sky; it glowed, shining and bright.

"Companion of my companion, it's time. Stand up, the Sword of Courage! I Ride the Vanguard! Blaster Blade!" Ushio shouts out and places the card on the Vanguard Circle, the blue glow appears when Blaster Blade is ridden. Marron changes from a mage to a tall warrior in white armour with futuristic patterns and spiky shoulder pads, helmet, long, white blade and knifes at his heels. He pushes his sword point down into the soft earth at his feet, both hands resting on the hilt; Grade 2 with 9000 power. Everyone stood around in awe; they knew something I didn't.

"Can you believe, out of all of the fighters, the legendary Royal Paladin clan would choose him?" I heard someone whisper.

"Yeah. They're really hard to get, and also hard to use, but Ushio is using them like a pro." some replied and it was then that I realised Ushio had a Royal Paladin deck.

"I Call Knight of Silence, Gallatin, Little Sage, Marron and Wingal to Rear-Guard." Ushio stated, arrogantly. Appearing next to him is another Marron, Grade 1 with 8000 power. This is the warrior from his tournament shop win, the blind one with the red scarf, armoured shoulder pads and greaves, armed with his sword in his sheath ready to do battle. Grade 2 with 10000 power. Wingal, on the other hand, is a blue dog with wings for ears and a red scarf, a little dagger on his left front leg. Grade 1 with 6000 power.

"Marron attacks first." Says Ushio, switching his rear-guard sideways. Marron opens his book and blasts Bahr with magical lightning, Bahr grunts in pain. The top card of my deck is placed in the damage zone. "Boosted by Wingal, my vanguard Blaster Blade attacks Bahr." Blaster Blade picks his sword up, holding it out in front of him with both hands. Wingal gives his power to the vanguard with a blue aura surrounding them both; 9000 was increased by +6000 to become 15000 power. "Wingal's skill activates, boosting a unit named "Blaster Blade" the unit is given an extra +4000 power!" Ushio said. Blaster Blade gains more power, now at 19000, more than he needed to attack which is bad for me, I realised with a sinking feeling.

"Drive check." Ushio says taking the top card and revealing it to be a trigger. The card in his hand glows golden yellow from the trigger activating.

"Draw Trigger. +5000 power to Gallatin, and then draw." Ushio draws and holds the card in his hand. Gallatin's power is now 15000 while Blaster Blade slips from the air and slams his blade across the middle of Bahr who cries out from the attack. Blaster Blade leaps back next to Gallatin and Marron with his sword in hand. My second card is placed on the Damage Zone.

Ushio switches Gallatin sideways and says "Last, Gallatin attacks Bahr." Gallatin charges my vanguard, drawing his blade from his sheath and slashes down. Bahr grunts in pain and kneels down. I shakily take my next card and, to my relief, it's a glowing trigger.

"Damage check, Heal Trigger, +5000 to my vanguard and I recover 1 point of damage." I said taking one of the cards and putting it in the Drop Zone; Bahr's power is now 13000.

"Turn end." Ushio says. The score is now Shinichi, 2 damage and Ushio, 1 damage. I turn my card upright.

"Stand and Draw." I say and draw my next to be revealed as Embodiment of Armour, Bahr. I then took a card and placed it on the Vanguard Circle, it was Nehalem. The Vanguard Circle glowed red when I rode him.

"Ride! Dragon Knight, Nehalem." I said, proudly. Bahr's body flashes red and a new unit emerges; a knight in blue armour wearing a red scarf holding a javelin and a large purple shield emblazoned with a sword symbol and encrusted with a bright, green gem. He is mounted on a brown scaled dragon with steel claws attached to his arms. Grade 2 with 10000 power. I take three of my cards and throw them on the Rear-Guard circles; the three units glow yellow.

"Call, Berserk Dragon, Wyvern Strike Tejas and Jarran." I said. A blue scaled dragon with two long necked heads, wings, his chest covered with armour and flame projectors in his hands appears on the right side of Nehalem. Grade 2 with 9000 power. Wyvern Strike, Tejas is a knight in steel armour and red cape, with a blue shield and a sword at his side. He sat atop a, blue, mechanized wyvern with cream coloured under side of its neck, two missiles under each of his wings and a mini gun inside its mouth. Grade 2 with 8000 power. Jarran is a knight in orange armour with green parts on it; he wields a double edged javelin, on a mechanized wyvern that is red and white with a fire mechanic in its mouth. Grade 1 with 6000 power.

"Counterblast." I cried, turning the two cards in my damage zone face down. Berserk Dragon starts to ignite flames from his hands and the glans in his mouths. "I retire your Knight of Silence, Gallatin." Berserk Dragon shoots fire at Gallatin, burning him into blue dust. The card itself is sent to the Drop Zone.

Ushio looks unfazed by this turn of events, but I keep on attacking by turning Berserk Dragon to the side.

"Berserk Dragon attacks Little Sage Marron."I said. Berserk Dragon lights the fire and burns Marron who screams in pain and vanishes.

Ushio Calmly places Marron into the Drop Zone.

"Aermo boost, Nehalem's attack on Blaster Blade!" I said, turning Aermo then Nehalem. Aermo's red aura surrounds Nehalem as his 10000 power is increased by Aermo's +6000, making Nehalem 16000. Nehalem's javelin is covered with flames and he points it at Blaster Blade, readying the ignition. Blaster Blade looks worried but stern in the face of this assault. Ushio takes a card from his hand and places it on the Guardian Circle.

"I Guard, Flogal." Ushio said, guarding with a trigger unit. Flogal, a pink mechanical puppy appears in front of Blaster Blade to protect him. Grade 0 Stand Trigger with 10000 Shield. This made Blaster Blade stronger than my vanguard with a total of +19000; I couldn't hit him.

_Damnit, I'll need a trigger to hit_ I thought to myself, placing my hand on the top of my deck, hoping for a trigger to pierce his shield.

"Drive check." I said, revealing the top card, everyone watching with anticipation. It was as if time itself slowed down, the card slowly turned over onto the Trigger Zone. That little glow made everyone's eyes widen.

"Critical Trigger! +5000 power and +1 Critical to Nehalem." Nehalems power was now 21000, Nehalem's Critical is also increased by +1. Nehalem shot the fire bolt at Blaster Blade, torching Flogal into blue sparks and hitting Blaster Blade. He screams in agonising pain and falls to his knees. Ushio looks worried as he takes the two cards of his deck and puts them into the Damage Zone.

I turned Jarran and Tejas. "Boosted by Jarran, Tejas attacks." Jarran's aura is given to Tejas and his power is increased by Jarran's +6000 power, making it 14000.

"Jarran's skill, giving +4000 to "Wyvern Strike, Tejas" making him 18000." Tejas flies above Ushio's vanguard and fires the mini gun.

"No guard." Ushio said, the bullets hit Blaster Blade and the ground around him. The fourth card is placed in the Damage Zone.

"Turn end." I said, Shinichi, 2 damage and Ushio, 4 damage.

"Stand and Draw." Ushio said, standing all of his units and drawing his next card. Taking the next card, he intends to ride to grade 3; this is where the game really kicks off. I noticed Ushio's eyes glowing that weird blue again.

"You have no hope of winning. Might as well give up, now." Ushio said, staring at me intently, eyes aglow. I felt strangely chilled but tried to shrug it off.

"Who are you to look down on me?" I stated, defiantly. He was starting to get on my nerves; he was so cool and calm as though it didn't matter what I did, he'd always win.

"Quiet, you're obviously below me. Just like that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend your sister has." Ushio said, smiling wickedly.

"Wait, how did you know that Jason was my sister's boyfriend?" I asked, unsettled.

"I can tell. The way she walked out with him and you following behind. Such a look of disappointment in her eyes. This fight won't be fast, it'll be long and painful." Ushio said.

I felt it now; even if I wanted to back out, which I didn't, I had to see this through. I could see it; Ushio is evil.

Kiriko and her friends walked past our table. My sister stopped when she noticed me. "Your brother seems to be getting his but handed to him." One of her friends said, and then the other pipped up and said. "He sure is." Her friends tittered and whispered about how hot Ushio was as Kiriko just stared at me. I could feel her eyes boring into my back.

_What are you doing Shinichi?_ Kiriko thought.

"Hope you've said your prayers." Ushio said, taking the card, ready to ride to the next grade.

"Nobel white wings of pride, spread through the sky and take flight. Proud knight, lead the charge! Ride the Vanguard! Solitary Knight, Gancelot!" Blaster Blade ignited into blue, glowing light and was replaced with the silver knight from his tournament win. Grade 3 with 9000 power.

The battle was only just getting started.


	3. Chapter 2 Eternal Rivalry

**Cardfight! Vanguard: Burning Spirit**

**Episode 2: Eternal Rivalry! Knights Vs Dragons!**

"You have no hope of winning. Might as well give up now." Ushio said, his strange eyes giving me chills.

"Who are you to look down on me?" I stated, furiously; he was starting to get on my nerves. Ushio looked at me, cool and uncaring,

"Quiet, you're obviously below me. Just like that pathetic excuse of a boyfriend your sister has." Ushio said, smiling

"Wait, how did you know that Jason was my sister's boyfriend?"

"I can tell. The way she walked out with him and you following behind. This fight won't be fast, it'll be long and painful." Ushio said.

I'm now at the point of a big change. I wasn't going to back down from his fight, my word is my bond. But his gaze, it spoke evil to me.

At this time, Kiriko walked by, her friends pointing me out to her.

"Your brother seems to be getting his butt handed to him." One of them giggled.

"You said it sister." The other friend laughed. They stood back, whispering about how hot Ushio was while Kiriko silently looked on.

_What are you doing, Shinichi?_ Kiriko thought.

"Hope you've said your prayers." Ushio said, taking the card, ready to ride to the next grade.

"Nobel white wings of pride, spread through the sky and take flight. Proud knight, lead the charge! Ride the Vanguard! Solitary Knight, Gancelot!" Blaster Blade ignited into blue, glowing light and was replaced with the silver knight from his tournament win. Grade 3 with 9000 power. The battle was only just getting started.

"I call Little Sage Marron, Knight of the Harp Tristan and Knight of Rose, Morgana!" Ushio said, placing the cards down. Marron appears again but behind Tristan, a young knight with white hair, covered by white armour with golden tints, a blue cape and a white toga with golden outlines, wielding a light blade in his left hand and a harp in his right. Grade 2 with 8000 power. Morgana appears to the left of Gancelot; she is a woman of the knightly order, with blond hair and silky white clothing, bionic arms and legs and armed with a light blade with a rose like grip. Grade 1 with 6000 power. Ushio flips two of his damage cards over.

"Counterblast 2, Gancelot's skill. While Blaster Blade is in the soul, Gancelot is given +5000 power and +1 Critical." Ushio declares. Gancelot has a blue aura around him, indicating that he's powered up; his power went from 9000 to 14000 and 2 Critical.

"Come on man, don't give up." John said, obviously shaken but also very encouraging and supportive. Everyone else was rooting for Ushio to win, all of them; my sister's friends, the other grade elevens and even those who are a part of John's vanguard group. I could see John wasn't happy with them, but I needed to worry about this assault.

Ushio turned Morgana over. "Knight of Rose, Morgana will attack your Vanguard first, I also activate her skill. By tossing one card in the damage zone, her attack is increased by +4000 power!" Morgana's aura showed that her power was increased from 6000 to 10000; she raised her blade and charged at Nehalem, my Vanguard. I took a card from my hand and placed it on the Guardian Circle.

"I Guard, with Dragon Dancer, Monica." I stated, confidently, flipping the card and showing a woman with long dark brown hair wearing tribal dancer clothing made of dragon scales. Grade 0 with 5000 Shield, Morgana strikes Monica down with one fatal slash across her chest. Monica explodes into red sparks, but Morgana cannot continue her assault, she has been pushed back. I smiled and sighed that I got through one attack, but two more were coming up.

"Don't breathe a sigh of relief just yet, I'm far from done!" Ushio yelled. His eyes glowing again and turning Wingal and Gancelot, forwarding the attack.

"Wingal boosts Gancelot, and he attacks Nehalem!" Ushio said. Gancelot now had Wingal's blue aura, which added 6000 power to Gancelot's 14000 becoming 20000 power and he still had a +1 Critical. Gancelot charged at Nehalem, raising his blade up as his Pegasus took flight.

"No Guard." I said, hoping to survive this attack.

"Twin Drive." Ushio took the first card and revealed it, and it was a Trigger.

"Critical Trigger, I give +5000 power to Tristan and the Critical to Gancelot. Second check, no Trigger." Tristan glowed blue and his power was increased to 13000 power from his regular 8000. Gancelot had another Critical and was at +2 Critical; I was about to see some major damage. Gancelot flew up to where Nehalem was and, aiming down, struck him with his sword. Gancelot then flew back to where he stood before. Nehalem cried in pain and held his chest. I was starting to sweat a bit, anxious about the fight while Ushio still had the smile of a deranged madman; I had to try and defeat him.

"Damage check." I took the damage, the second and then the third which glowed yellow and turned out to be a Trigger.

"Draw Trigger, +5000 power to my Vanguard, and I draw 1 card." Nehalem gained power and was up to 15000. He stood back up, his hand still on his chest. After a few seconds, he picked up his javelin and steadied himself. I was worried I wouldn't be able to survive this last attack.

"Boosted by Marron, Tristan attack! This is the end!" Ushio said as he turned the cards laughing maniacally; I had to do something and quick. Tristan now glowed blue with Marron's aura, his 13000 power was now added to by Marron's +8000, making him 21000 power. Tristan lunged at Nehalem, his blade held high and angled down so as to slice Nehalem in half.

"You see, this is the winning image I saw, PSY Qualia has shown me the way. Now perish!" Ushio said, pointing at me powerfully.

I was baffled; what is PSY Qualia? Did he use it in the tournament to win? Do I possess such a thing? If only I could ask him but that would have to wait - I needed to win, I have to win and I will win.

I summoned all of my courage in the face of such doubt and declared "Guard! Embodiment of Spear, Tahr!" I placed the card on the Guardian Circle and Ushio looked surprised for the first time; I'd made a dent. Tahr is a human male, dressed in Arab like headdress and clothing, wielding a steel spear with a weird attachment near the end of it. Grade 0 Critical Trigger with 10000 Shield. Tahr was my guardian; I now had enough to protect myself. Nehalem was 15000 thanks to the Trigger, top that with Tahr's Shield of 10000 I was now at 25000, more than Tristan's 21000 power. Tahr raised his spear above his head from where Tristan was about to come down from. Tristan's blade sliced through Tahr and his spear - Tahr vanished. Tristan made a desperate attempt to attack Nehalem but was blocked by his shield; after Nehalem pushed his weapon away he then smacked him with the blunt end of his javelin. Tristan fell of his dragon doing back flips and landing safely on the ground next to Gancelot.

"Nice man!" John said, cheering me on. I was breathed a sigh of relief. Now that I guarded that attack, he couldn't continue his turn. Shinichi 5 damage and Ushio, 4 damage. I was ready to end this fight, and Ushio looked really worried for the first time.

"I don't believe it; my PSY Qualia showed me Tristan would finished you this turn how… how is it that you stopped it?! I don't get it, this isn't the way I pictured it!" Ushio said, his eyes narrowed dangerously with his rage. I still had no idea what PSY Qualia was, but I guessed that it was some type of future telling ability, that it shows what unit will end the game for you.

"You didn't win this turn because you have relied too much on this PSY Qualia." I said, trying to get to him somehow. His response, however, was very frightening.

"SHUT UP! What the hell do you know? I've grown stronger thanks to this power, and that is all I care for, POWER!" Ushio screamed. Everyone was shocked and a little bit scared, even myself, but I realised it meant I was getting to him and couldn't stop now. The crowd looked confused as Ushio's rage, teeth bared in a snarl, black hair hanging over his eye, trembling as he stared down at the table between us. There was some nervous laughter from those around us, some averting their eyes in fear; they must have thought we were putting on some type of show. I finally said something to break the tension.

"Sure, I might not understand what you've gone through to think that power is the only thing that matters, but I can guess. You have someone in your family that needs your help and you think the best way to help is to become this." Ushio's eyes snapped up at me and instead of the anger and daggers I expected to see, I saw the inky darkness swimming with unshed tears and something else; surprise, shock even that I seemed to understand him so well.

"How….. Did you know?" Ushio whispered, a tear rolling down his left cheek. I smiled realising I'd done more than gotten to him, I had made an acquaintance of him.

"Because I'm going through the same thing as you and understand your motivation." I said to him. I felt something, something I haven't felt for longer than I can remember...happiness. But I also felt courageous and peaceful and like I was actually having fun at something I was really good at. Somehow, I knew that this card, the card I was about to draw, would be something big. I placed my hand on the deck and saw it surrounded by a flaming aura; red hot fire covered my hand then shot up my arm and all around me, but only I could see. Then I glanced at Ushio and realised he could see it too; his dark eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

"Stand and Draw." I turned my units upright and drew my card; the flames left a trail as I saw the card with my eyes. I was amazed at what I drew; this card could win me the Cardfight.

_What….what was that? _Ushio thought, looking at me. I smiled; preparing myself for what would come next.

"It's time to kick this game up a notch." I said, raising the card above my head as I began to chant. "Descend from hellfire. Burn everything in this world to ashes with your apocalyptic fire! I Ride my avatar! Dragonic Overlord!" I ended in a yell, placing the card on top of the Vanguard Circle where it glowed red. Nehalem glowed red as fire erupted around him and the dragon. They disappeared and in their place, the might dragon arose from the flames, dawned in red and dark blue scales, flames for wings and armed with a mighty blade called "The Sword of the Apocalypse." He roared and the flames shot out towards the sky, turning it into a lovely blend of orange. While it didn't last long, it was beautiful; yellow eyes, a horn and red little wing like features on the Overlords face, Grade 3 with 11000. Gancelot stared in fear and awe at this towering dragon standing before him. Overlord looked down on him, a small smile on his face.

"I Retire Berserk Dragon and call Embodiment of Armour, Bahr and Dragon Knight, Nehalem." I said, taking the card and putting it in the Drop Zone, then replacing it with the new ones. Bahr appeared behind Nehalem; Grade 1 with 8000 power and Grade 2 with 10000 power. Nehalem spun his javelin around, preparing for battle. I placed my hand onto my Damage Zone.

"Dragonic Overlord's skill, Counterblast!" I said, flipping three cards in my Damage Zone over to use his skill. Dragonic Overlord had a red aura surrounding him and as my right hand touched the card, I marvelled at its amazing artwork; it truly made my deck shine. This card is my avatar, I thought with pride..

"My Dragonic Overlord powers up by +5000, and gains a handy skill." I glanced around at Josh as I heard him guffaw with glee; he was really enjoying this. Dragonic Overlord's power went up to 16000 on his own. I then turned Bahr and Nehalem side-ways for an attack; Bahr's +8000 increased Nehalem's power to 18000.

"Boosted by Bahr, Nehalem attacks Gancelot." I said. Smiling, thoroughly enjoying myself, I watched as Nehalem glowed with the red aura given to him by Bahr then fired a fireball at Gancelot. Ushio took a card from his hand and placed it in the Guardian circle. The unit appeared in front of Gancelot, protecting him.

"Guard, Flogal." He said. That pink puppy returned to be a nuisance, Grade 0 Stand Trigger with 10000 Shield. The fireball slammed into Flogal easily, but failed to do any damage to Gancelot.

I turned over Tejas and Jarran. "Boosted by Jarran, Tejas swoops in! Jarran's skill grants +4000 power to Tejas." I said. Tejas now had 18000 power in total, attacking Gancelot once again. Ushio places another card down.

"Guard! Bringer of Good Luck, Epona." Ushio said. A small woman in a bug like set of armour with wings, a helmet with bug eyes, and riding a mechanical Japanese rhinoceros beetle, defended the Vanguard with Grade 0 Critical Trigger with 10000 Shield. Tejas's bullets hit Epona, but are then blocked by Gancelot who raised his blade to block it. Tejas returned to his spot and I breathed deeply; this match is over yet, not until I show Ushio the full power of my Clan, the Kagero Clan.

"Now time for the main event." I turn Dragonic Overlord on his own without Aermo boosting. Ushio looked surprised, obviously wondering why I did that. Dragonic Overlord had dark red, orange and yellow flames limned in black bursting from his mouth. Dragonic Overlord was 16000 power thanks to the Counterblast I did.

"My Vanguard attack. Dragonic Overlord, scorch Tristan!" I said.

Ushio thought to himself _what, why attack my Rear-Guard with the Vanguard?_

Dragonic Overlord shot his flames from his mouth and burned Tristan who screamed in agony then erupted in blue sparks and disappeared. The card was placed into the Drop Zone. I smiled and continued.

"Drive check. No trigger." I said.

Ushio was totally confused as to why I didn't do a Twin Drive.

"Dragonic Overlord's skill. When he retires a Rear-Guard in battle, he stands up for another attack but he loses his Twin Drive." I said.

Ushio's mouth dropped open in shock; he didn't know how powerful my avatar was. Well, now he's getting a taste. I turned Overlord for another attack.

"Dragonic Overlord, attack Morgana. My attacks won't stop till they've burned you to a crisp." I shouted. That's the name of Overlords attack. Dragonic Overlord shot more fire, this time at Morgana. She trembled as the wall of flames approached her.

"No guard." Ushio said. Saving the cards in his hand for the attack on his Vanguard, Ushio watched as the flames burned her alive. Morgana vanishes from Dragonic Overlord's sight.

"Drive Check." I said placing my hand on my deck. I drive deck the top card and reveal it to be a trigger. I saw a gasp of awe from the crowd as the trigger glowed.

"Critical Trigger, giving all effects to Overlord." I said. I placed the card into my hand, and then continued the attack. Overlord's power went up to 21000 and +1 Critical. I stood Overlord back up then boosted him with Aermo for full power. With Aermo's own power +6000 added onto Overlord's power, it combined to a deadly 27000 power.

"Aermo boosts, Dragonic Overlord attack Gancelot. Watch the flames burn the ground around. Take this, Eternal Flame!" I said, with great enthusiasm. Aermo's aura surrounded Overlord as he prepared to fire at Gancelot. Gancelot looked very worried, waiting for this attack to hit. Ushio took the cards in his hand and placed them on the Guardian Circle, his last cards in his hand.

"Guard!" Ushio said. The two cards had a 10000 Shield, making Gancelot 29000. I placed my hand on the top of my deck, hoping for a trigger to appear. The two units in front of Gancelot raised their defences. Overlord waited for the right time to strike.

"Drive Check." I said, turning the top card over slowly. Everyone watched in anticipation. John looked on, almost hopping from foot to foot in his excitment. The card was revealed.

"Stand Trigger!" I said. Everyone gasped and looked amazed. They cheered me on. Oh, how I was enjoying this game. Everything about it is amazing and imaginative.

"+5000 power to Overlord, and I stand Dragon Knight, Nehalem. Now take the full force. Eternal Flame!" I declared, strong and determined. I stood Nehalem; I now knew that either way, Ushio would lose. Unless he got a Heal Trigger, this game was over. Overlord's power went up to 32000 from the Trigger. Dragonic Overlord roared, brilliant flames dripped from his jaws onto the ground forming a fiery circle around my Kagero formation. Overlord shot his fire at Gancelot. The units defending him were burned to a crisp. Gancelot grunted in pain for a few seconds before screaming. The top two cards of Ushio's deck were placed in the Damage Zone.

No Heal Trigger.

Ending score: Shinichi, 5 damage and Ushio, 6 damage. The game is over, Shinichi has won and the crowd erupted as it was announced.

I was ecstatic; I had won my very first match of Vanguard against one of our schools top players. John and the others crowded around me, cheering at what an exciting match it was and how proud I should be to have won against such a good player.

Ushio packed up his cards and walked up to me. The unshed tears and surprised look were gone; he looked devastated.

"I guess I need to make some improvements before facing you again." He said levelly and then quietly walked away.

I thought I saw a glimmer of respect in his eyes but wasn't sure and right then, didn't really care. The end of lunch bell rang and we all chatted on the way to our respective classrooms. John didn't shut up about the game the whole time.

"That was amazing, dude. The way you won and Overlord's Eternal Flame is just so powerful. And… And that Nehalem was there for back up. That was awesome!" John was jumping up and down as he walked beside me, talking at the top of his voice as we entered the classroom. Everyone could hear him. I didn't mind his enthusiasm, and hearing him speak about my game made me happier, in fact, I couldn't seem to stop grinning. Our teacher, Mr Barge turned to face the class.

"John, perhaps you would like to let the class in on what you and Shinichi are talking about?!" He said, sternly, Mr Barge was a great teacher but strict about when to we could speak and when he had to listen. John sheepishly shook his head and quickly slid into his seat. Mr Barge turned back to the chalk board and started the lesson. John turned to me and smiled. I smiled back. The world of Vanguard is a tough one but also great fun.

When I got home after school, I saw that mum was working on her art project. She loves art with a passion and has been painting and sketching since before she met my dad.

"Hi Shin, welcome home." She said as I took off my shoes and came over to give her a kiss on the cheek. I had a look at her latest painting; it was of a beautiful grassland with different types of fantasy animals scattered amongst the foliage.

"That looks great mum. When did you start this?" I grinned and hugged her with pride.

"A couple of days ago. I was inspired by a beautiful dream I had and just had to paint it but it's nowhere near finished yet, my boy" She laughed.

"Well so far it looks fantastic, Mum, well done" I said and blew her a kiss as I went up to my room. I grabbed my deck out of my bag and flopped onto my bed. I flicked through all the cards till i'd found my Dragonic Overlord SP card. I stared at it a while, admiring it's beauty and smiled knowing this was a special card worth holding onto.

That night, I had a very strange dream. I was on a planet but I knew it was earth by the strange terrain and inhabitants. Then I saw him; Dragonic Overlord. He stood tall and proud, dusty mountains behind him. That's when I realized that this planet was Cray. He was waiting for something, looking across the plains, searching for something. A dragon covered by shadows screamed out of the distance, came forth and engaged Overlord in battle. They were evenly matched in combat and in power, but this dragon of shadow was consumed by the darkness and became something different. He overpowered Overlord to the ground, and then turned his attention to me.

Those eyes of his. Those red, glowing, evil eyes. He stared straight into my soul. I could tell he wanted to do something to me, but I didn't know what.

"Watch on as your beloved world is consumed by the endless void!" It said. His voice so sinister and intimidating. The dragon smiled in the all-consuming darkness of his face and I screamed in absolute terror. I bolted upright in bed, my heart pounding, my grandfather's rushing steps down the hallway towards my room keeping time with my fear.

"Shinichi! Are you ok? It sounded like you had a very bad nightmare." He asked, worriedly as he quickly sat beside me and grabbed my icy cold hands.

"I'm ok. Just…. I just saw something very scary. A dragon fighting Dragonic Overlord." I said, still a bit shaken by the nightmare but a little embarrassed that my grandfather might think I was being a silly child.

"Did you see what this dragon looked like?" He asked in all seriousness which surprised me.

"No. It was covered by darkness." I said. I tried to remember anything else that stood out but the specifics of the dream were fading fast and all I could remember was the terror and the black void of a dragon.

Grandfather enveloped me in a warm hug as my heart started to settle back to its normal rhythm. We noticed the time and decided to go down for breakfast. Dad was the only one up as he had to go in early today so he kissed us both goodbye and took off. Since my sister usually spent the weekend with her boyfriend and Mum was focused on her painting, Grandfather and I decided to go to the local card shop.

I always knew Grandfather was a collector but didn't realise he was so into cards. While we were there, oohing and ahhing over all the great decks and cards, Grandfather told me about all the ones he had and that was why he was able to get me the rare Kagero Trial Deck. Grandfather wanted to buy me some more so we pulled some cool cards and I added them to my deck, in hopes of making it stronger. As Grandfather paid for them, I saw one of the ladies who worked there putting a poster up on the walls. It had two Vanguard units fighting each other and the words "Cardfight! Vanguard Tournament Regional Qualifier Entry. Saturday March 16th at 12pm" I took one look at it and knew I had to enter this tournament.

I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder "Excuse me miss but how much is the entry fee and would I be able to enter?". She smiled at me kindly and I felt like every other silly kid who asked stupid questions.

"No need to call me miss, and the entry fee is only $5. The tournament is for all ages, as long as younger kids are accompanied by a parent or an adult guardian." She said. I nodded in excitement and thanked her profusely.

I ran back to Grandfather and gushed "Grandfather look, there's a tournament!" I felt electricity coursing through me; I had to be in this tournament. Grandfather smiled knowingly at me.

"Well, we could do some training this week. Get you ready for the tournament. Lucky I brought my decks with me. We could do mock battles, different scenarios, prepare you for what can be thrown at you and how to handle it, oh this will be great" He started getting more and more excited as he talked, grinning at me; I loved my Grandfather's smile.

"Really?" I was so happy. "This'll be awesome, Grandfather. Let's go home so we can tell mum and dad and I can call John." We babbled excitedly to each other as we were given the cards we'd bought and headed out the door.

This is where my adventure starts.


End file.
